What if Jason and Liz go to Italy
by notenoughlove
Summary: I got this idea from reading a story by Kitty-Kat204. This is a what if story. The first part is how and why Elizabeth and Jason were killed. The second part is Elizabeth accepting Jason's plan to leave Port Charles. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to ABC and GH.
1. Chapter 1

I just read a great story from kitty-kat204. The story is about a young couple who meet Jason and Elizabeth. The two of them are still in love with each other but have gone on with different people and are not happy in the current life. The couple tries to help them and realize later that Jason and Elizabeth have been murdered and it was the anniversary of their death. I would like to show how I think it came to happen. I am doing my "What if's" on this. The first part is what happens to the couple and the second part is what happens when Elizabeth takes a chance and goes with Jason to Italy the first time he asks her to go. I hope you like it. I don't own the characters. They belong to GH and ABC. Thank you kitty-kat204 for being a great inspiration for my story.

Elizabeth realized that she was in love with Jason but wasn't sure how it would work. She wanted to be in his life but she feared what it would do to her or her children if she trusted Jason and he was not able to protect them. She didn't want to think of herself as a coward but that was the way she was acting. She let everyone around her convince her that she should try to make things work with Lucky. Then it was Ric and then Lucky again. She never truly gave them her heart because it was already with Jason.

Jason was not sure exactly when he fell in love with Elizabeth but he did know for sure that he never fell out of love with her. It was just something that he had to live with and it was driving him crazy. He wanted Liz to be with him but he knew that he could not keep her safe. The other women he had been with were just objects to him and someone to come home too. His heart had been closed off and he was truly never the same guy again.

Liz had started drinking and she was being more careless than she used to be. She just wanted to love someone and be loved. The problem was she wanted to be with Jason and he just pushed her away. She had decided that she was going to have some fun that night and if she found someone to bring home with her, then she would.

"Grams, can you watch Jake and Cam for me tonight? I just need one night to let loose and then I will be fine. I want to have a few beers at Jake's and maybe play some pool."

"I have no problem watching my great grandsons for you. I know that you have been under a lot of pressure and you need to unwind. Just promise me if you have too much to drink, take a cab home. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Thanks, Gram! You are the best. I will have the boys over here by seven. Then I am going to have some fun and be back home by one."

She finished the rest of her work day and never realized that someone was watching her. She had a feeling for a couple of weeks that someone had been spying on her but she had no clue as to who it was and why someone would do that.

Ric had come back into town and set his sights on Elizabeth. He wanted to have his way with her first and let Jason watch and then kill the two of them. He had always been jealous of Jason. He felt that Sonny should have him as part of his organization. He wanted his share of the power and wealth. It was wasted on Jason because he didn't care about it. Jason just wanted to feel like he was needed.

Liz dropped off her sons at her Gram's house. She kissed both her sons and grandmother. She never realized that it was going to be the last time that she saw her little boys. If she knew for one minute that her life was going to change the way it was, she would have never left her house.

Jason had another fight with Courtney. He was tired of trying and he told her that he was leaving and going to stay at Jake's until he found himself a new place. He had already talked to Jake about getting his old room back and she told him no problem. It was waiting for him. He walked out the door and never looked back.

Jason went to Jakes and put his things away. He didn't have much to bring because he was going to start fresh. He went downstairs and got himself a table and bought him something to eat. Then he was going to get drunk and play pool. He felt better than he had in a long time. Then he saw her come into the bar.

Liz looked like she was going on the prowl. She looked so hot that he was afraid if he looked at away, he would find out that she was just a dream. She was wearing a cute top and a very short mini skirt. She wore her heels and she looked like she could start a fire just by walking in the door. She looked at him as though she had needed him as much as he needed her. The bar was relatively empty at the time. Jake brought out Jason's dinner and he told Jake to make another one for Liz.

She sat down next to him and she just wanted to be with him one more time. "Grams has my boys for the night. I had to get away and just feel. I feel so confused but I knew that if I didn't take this night that I would go crazy. Work is great and my sons are great but I feel like I have no time for myself. I feel selfish and I know that people will have something to say but I want you to know that I care about you. I just want one more night with you. I feel bad that you and Courtney are together but I need you."

"Okay. Before you put yourself on this great guilt trip, I left Courtney today. I just moved back into my room here, upstairs. Do you want to eat upstairs and we can talk? I will do whatever you want. Just tell me."

"I want you. I would love to go upstairs and have dinner with you." Jason went over and got Liz's dinner and the two went upstairs. Ric walked into the bar just as Jason and Liz went up the stairs to his room.

Ric decided that he was going to stay until he Liz left and then he was going to take his revenge. She should be his and not Jason's. He loved her and he would only hurt her.

"I always wondered what we would be doing right now if I had taken you up on your offer to go to Italy. I think that is my biggest mistake. I should have trusted you and my feelings for you. I know we would be married by now and living somewhere in Italy. Perhaps a little villa and having a growing vineyard. I would sketch and paint. We would make love out in the rows of grapes. We would have two children. A son first and then a daughter. They would be our life."

"I can see that too. I also think the vineyard and villa would be larger than you think. We would have a gallery in town because you are going to be famous. You will be one of the top artists in the country. Our family will love our place and come to visit often. Although, I do agree on making love to you in the vineyard. Maybe we could grow olives too. Then we can make olive oil."

The two of them finished their dinner and then put on some music. Jason helped Liz get comfortable and the two of them danced. They had a couple of beers and then Jason helped Liz take off her skirt and top. She was left in her bra, panties and high heels. She was a sight. He felt that he never wanted this night to end. He knew in the morning, it would be all over but he hoped that he could just stop time once.

"Okay, enough is enough. Strip. You helped me, but I want to watch you. Make my fantasies come true."

Jason laughed and then he took off his boots. He took off his top and then undid his belt. Liz helped him take the belt off and she helped unzip his jeans. Jason took his jeans and there he stood in his boxers. There wasn't much room in them due to all the dancing and stripping.

Liz went to his boxers and took a hold of him. Then she got down on her knees and helped herself to his huge erection. She licked her lips and then got Jason harder than he was a few minutes before. She kissed the top of his erection and licked her way up and down his huge erection. She moaned as she kissed and licked and sucked him. She could feel that he was getting close and so she went faster and harder. She wanted all of him and she wanted to taste every drop of his juices. She felt that he was about to go over and so she took him all the way in and he erupted into her mouth. She tried to get it all but there was too much. Jason helped clean her up and then took off her bra and panties.

"You had your fun and now it is my turn. Lay down right here and I will get right to work." The two of them kissed slowly. There was no rush. He took his time touching and kissing her. He then took one breast into his mouth and played with the other one. Then he switched and did the same thing to the other breast. He could feel Elizabeth get impatient but that didn't make him pick up the speed. Instead his slowed down even more. He massaged her chest, stomach and then made his way down to hot, wet pussy. He fingered her and then he tasted her. She tasted so good that he didn't want to stop. He gave her first orgasm of the night then. He kept up the pressure and then he asked her to go on all fours.

Elizabeth got into position and she could feel him fill her up. They both knew that they were not going to last long but that was fine. There was plenty of time to make up for that later. Liz wanted to play some pool and just have a couple of drinks. This night she was hoping was the beginning of the two of them getting back together again.

The two of them climaxed one right after the other. They went and took a shower together and then made their way downstairs. The bar was not that crowded because it was the middle of the week. Jason saw Ric and he just wanted to hit the man. He knew that this was not the time or the place but he felt for some reason that Ric was up to something.

Elizabeth felt that Ric was there to start something but she was not sure what and if she did, then she would have been out of there the minute she saw him. Jason and Elizabeth went over to play some pool. She tried to forget about the man that had been staring at the two of them all night.

"I think that we should have a couple of dances and go back upstairs. I think then we will get rid of Ric. He needs to leave here and soon."

Ric got a phone call and then smiled. He was going to have his revenge that night. The next day, Jason would no longer be a problem and Sonny will take him as his second. Most of the usual customers had left and Jake asked Jason to close the bar for her. She was going home and she trusted him to take care of the place.

When Ric left, Jason finally felt better. Elizabeth and Jason decided that it would be a good time to get the jukebox going. They played a couple of upbeat songs to play pool too. Then they put on a few slow ones. Time seemed to stand still and the two of them kissed. They never really talked about the future or told the other how they felt but they knew that they were going to have a lot more time to do that. They didn't realize that Ric put out a hit for them. He didn't realize that he only had an hour to live and that he would see the woman that he really loved was going to die right before him.

"I think we should head up to your room. I have some many plans for you tonight. We will probably be sleeping until noon tomorrow." Jason held her hand and then stopped. He heard something or someone in the room. Then the back doors opened and the surveillance cameras were shot. The men looked familiar to Jason but he didn't know why. Ric had hired the three men so there would be no ties to him or anyone in Port Charles. They came from Miami and it cost him just about all he had but it was worth it.

"Liz, you should have been making better friends since I left. You know that I still love you and you could be living the life right now. Now, I am going to have kill you so your friend here, knows that I am not playing. I just want to have a little fun first. Now, the two of you need to give me your phones, keys and weapons. Joe, go upstairs and see if Jason left anything up there of value."

Ric grabbed Elizabeth by her hair and threw her into the pool table. He ripped off her skirt and had her there on pool table. His guys were holding down Jason because he wanted to tear Ric apart. "Jason, you just had her a little while ago. You need to learn to share. Lizzie here knows that I sometimes like it rough. She was married to me before and she could have been with me again but not now."

Ric made the mistake to loosen his grip on Liz. She took that time and turned on Ric and kicked him. She kicked him so hard that he was in tears. That was when the one of the guys let Jason go and shot Liz. She died before she hit the ground. Jason tried to get to her but the men held him back.

"I understand why you want to kill me but why did you have to do that to her. She is everything to me. I have stayed away from her and she stayed away from me. We just wanted one night."

"Sorry, Jason. I told you that I was going to make you watch her die. I wasn't kidding around. You will have your chance so enough." The guys let Jason go and he went over to Elizabeth and hugged her. He cried and when the first shot rang out, he didn't even feel it. He was so heartbroken that he was still holding her when he died.

Ric and his guys got out of the bar. He left town for a few days, waiting for his brother to call him back to Port Charles to help him out.

Jake came back the next morning and saw the young couple dead next to Jason's favorite pool table. She called 911 but she knew it was too late. She saw how many times they were shot and figured that the two of them died right away. She was heartbroken because she always liked both Jason and Elizabeth.

Mac came into the bar and saw that the money from the safe and the cash register was gone. Crime scene came in and checked everything out. The surveillance systems were down and so it was impossible to find out who did this.

Sonny figured that no one tried to find out who the killer or killers were because of what Jason did for a living. He saw what had happened to Liz and hoped they could find some dna on her. When Sonny found out that Ric was the one who did it, he was furious. He couldn't do anything about it because of Ric being his brother. He felt that he was betraying Jason and Liz but he couldn't go against family.

Courtney became a very rich widow. She was surprised to see that Jason did give some of his money to Sonny's children and Liz's children. Lucky came back into town and took the boys. Grams was broken up over what had happened to her granddaughter. It would have been worse if she found out that Ric had done it. She had liked Ric to a degree but she never liked or trusted Jason.

Carly blamed Liz for what happened especially when she had overheard Sonny talking to his guys saying it was Ric that killed them. Courtney blamed Ric because she knew he was scum. She also blamed Liz too because of Jason's and Ric's obsession of her.


	2. Chapter 2

This is what would have happened if Liz had said yes to Jason when he wanted to leave town shortly after getting shot by Sorrell. His life changed when he got shot and saw Sonny and Carly together. He realized that he didn't need Sonny or Carly. He just wanted to start his life over someone where else with Liz. She was the one that understood and cared for him.

Jason and Liz were returning from the bike ride on New Year's Eve. Sorrell had his men plant a bomb in Liz's apartment. The bomb was a big wake-up call for them both. "Liz, I have been thinking about leaving town. I need to talk to Max's father Maximus. He may be able to help us out of our problems. I just need for you to trust me. Would you like to go with me? I care about you more than I can tell you and I hope you feel the same way too."

"What would we do in Italy? I have always wanted to go but after you talk to Mr. Giambetti, what is going to happen?"

Jason looked at Liz and he knew that she was the one for him. "I think that we should get married before we leave the U.S. and then go to Italy. We can get married anywhere you like and I am sure that my grandmother would love to help us. She would know where we could go and then we can disappear."

"I love you and yes, I would be honored to marry you. I guess I need to put my notice in at Kelly's and say good-bye to my Grams."

The two of them went to the mansion and talked with Lila. Lila called Audrey so she could be there on the plans. Emily and Monica also came down to help plan the wedding. Jason called Maximus up and asked for his help. Maximus set up a meeting with the five families, the day after Jason and Liz got married. They would be going to Italy after the wedding and the meeting.

Sonny and Carly had no clue that Jason was planning on leaving Port Charles. Carly certainly did not know that Liz and Jason were going to get married. She would have had a fit if she even thought for a second that Jason was going to marry anyone but her.

Liz went to Kelly's after making wedding plans. Bobbie was there and she was surprised to see Liz. "It's not your shift, sweetie. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Bobbie, I am leaving Port Charles. I am planning on going to Italy in two weeks. I am sorry about leaving on such short notice but I have found a great guy and we are leaving for a new life."

"Well, tell Jason good luck. I know that the two of you are together. I won't tell my daughter until you are married and out of town. I also know about the wedding because of Jason. He already told me the news. I know that you and Carly do not get along and we both know that she would have a fit if she found out. I think if she hears about it afterwards, it would be much better for all of us."

"Thank you. I wanted to tell you all of it but I was afraid of what Carly would do if she found out." Liz gave her boss a hug and walked out of Kelly's. She then went to her grandmother's and started packing. There were certain things that she would take with her but most of her things were going to stay at her grandmother's house.

Jason talked to his father and grandfather about what he should do out in Italy. Lila came into the room and she gave her grandson the one thing that he needed. A place to call his own. "I have a villa in Tuscany for you and Elizabeth. It has been in our family for generations. I was hoping to leave it to you because I know how much you love to travel. I also know how much Elizabeth means to you and that she has always wanted to go to Italy. I have the staff working on it getting it ready for the two of you. There is plenty of room there to grow and for family to visit. You have Elizabeth redecorate it any way you like. The land also has grapes and olives growing on it and a working winery. When you get there, the previous tenants will show you how to keep the winery going. There is a place for him and his family to stay until you are ready to take over on your own. He is getting close to retirement age. He is ready to hand over the reins to you at any time."

"Thank you, grandmother. This means a lot to me and Elizabeth. She has always admired you and hopes to be just like you. She has my heart. I am not even sure when it happened but I have to leave this town and get my life back from Sonny and Carly."

"Don't worry. I believe in you and Elizabeth. You have to believe in the two of you too."

Elizabeth came back to see Jason at the towers. Jason had packed up most of his things and started to have them shipped to Italy. When Carly came out of Sonny's penthouse and saw Liz go into Jason's penthouse, she almost lost it. Liz didn't see her but she was about to show Elizabeth who she was messing with.

Jason pulled her into a hug when they heard the door open. Carly ran into the living room and was about to hit Elizabeth when Emily came inside. "Carly, you need to leave. Elizabeth is here because I asked her to meet me here. Jason is helping me decide where I want to go to college. Elizabeth is also helping so you need to leave."

"I am not leaving just because you said I need to. That bitch has no reason to be near my Jason. I warned her to stay away from him but she can't seem to listen. Jason, tell her she needs to leave. I know that you don't want me upset."

"Okay. Carly, you need to leave. I am not going to be here for you every time you get a hangnail. I am not your slave or dog. I am packing my stuff and moving. This will make it easier for everyone. I am tired of you intruding in my life. You are with Sonny. That is who you want to be with and it is not with me. I saw you come down his stairs in his shirt when I got shot. That proved to me where the loyalties are and it isn't with me. I need you to go."

Carly left and slammed the door. She went back to Sonny and told him that Jason planned on moving from the building. The two of them had no clue about Jason moving to Italy with Elizabeth. They were going to find out when Jason was on his way out of the country. The summit meeting was going to take place first and then Sonny would find out from Maximus what was going on. That way, Sonny could not stop Jason from leaving the country.

The next couple of days, Jason and Elizabeth went and got their blood tests done. They were taking their time with each other and Elizabeth was waiting for the first night being married before the two of them were to have sex.

Emily and Elizabeth stayed at the mansion. This way it would be easier for Jason to protect his future wife from his crazy ex-girlfriend. He didn't need for anyone to get hurt or for their plans to be found out.

It was the day before Jason and Liz's wedding. Emily, Lila, Monica and Audrey had a little bachelorette party for Liz. Maximus and a few of the guards that knew about the wedding had taken Jason to Jake's for his bachelor party.

Jake's was closed for the night for the private party. Carly had been wandering around looking for Jason. She wanted to make up for the fight they had the other day. She went into Jake's to get a drink to get her courage up. She walked in and Jake told her it was closed for a bachelor party. She saw Jason but didn't think it could be him. She saw Max and his father there and assumed it was for Max. She was surprised that Sonny wasn't invited especially since Max's father was there. She was about to get on the phone with Sonny to tell him when one of the guards, Johnny O'Brien went over to Carly and knocked her out. Then he went to find a place to stash her till the wedding was over the next day.

Johnny found an old abandoned warehouse a few days ago and knew that she or Sonny might find out about the wedding. He fixed it up and Maximus had a couple of his guards watch over Carly.

"I think that is a sign to go home. We can have fun at the gate house. We can smoke, drink and play poker there. We just have to remember to clean up afterwards." The guys made it back to the estate and continued their party. Johnny met them there after taking caring of Carly.

The rest of their night was peaceful. The women were having better luck at the bachelorette party. They had a limo take them from bar to bar so that Liz could get her drinks in and meet a couple of male strippers. She had fun but wasn't about to touch anything. She loved Jason and was not about to do something stupid.

The next day was the wedding. There were having the wedding in the mansion because it was too cold to have it in the garden. There were some flowers that were ready for the bouquet and they smelled so sweet.

Lila, Audrey and Monica had a couple of hair stylists and make-up artists ready to make the women look beautiful for the wedding. The gown was her grandmother's when she married Liz's grandfather. She looked beautiful in it. There were a couple of adjustments made so it would be more to Elizabeth's tastes and figure. Everyone was getting ready for the wedding to begin when Sonny showed up looking for Jason.

Sonny had heard something about a wedding but he thought it was for Max too like Carly did. Maximus knew that if Sonny realized what was going on then, he would find Carly and the wedding would never happen.

Maximus went to the door and let Sonny in only because he had no other choice. "Sonny, we need to go into another room and speak. This happens to be a very important day and I will not let you get in the middle of this wedding. You are not a guest and the person who is getting married is none of your concern. I think that you need to leave now. I will speak to you after the wedding and you will understand why I am here. Max is not the one to get married. It is someone else that I have been keeping my eye on. He happens to be a friend of the family and that is why he is getting married here."

Sonny was upset about what was going on and Maximus was trying to stall him which only made him madder. Jason heard everything that was going on and realized that he needed to stand up to Sonny. Jason walked over to where Sonny and Maximus were talking.

"Sonny, you need to leave but I have one thing to say to you. I am leaving Port Charles. Elizabeth and I are getting married today. You are not invited, so I need to have you leave. I appreciate everything that you have done for me. I just need to move on. Elizabeth and I are moving to my grandmother's villa in Tuscany."

"Jason, you know that you can't leave me. Once you are in, there is no out. I will not let you go. You will have to be looking over your shoulder, your whole life. What kind of life is that for you and Elizabeth. You need to sleep on this and forget about your little fantasy."

Sonny then walked out the mansion. Jason knew that Sonny would not let him go but he refused to back down. He looked at Maximus and then the two of them sat down. Jason was a wreck. Maximus was not sure if Jason was going to be able to marry Elizabeth now. He feared the way Jason looked. It was like someone had just shot his best friend. The light in his eyes had gone out. He knew that the only person who could bring him back was Elizabeth.

"I will be right back. I am going to bring Elizabeth to you. Don't leave. I know you want to run but you have to talk to her." Jason just stared straight ahead.

Maximus went to see Elizabeth. Margaretta, Monica, Emily, Lila and Audrey were helping Elizabeth get ready. He knocked softly on the door. "I am sorry but we have a big problem. Sonny was here and threatening Jason. He told him that he couldn't leave or marry you. He told Jason he owned him and that he will have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life. I know that the five families will stand behind me and let him leave. You just have to go down there and tell him how you feel."

Elizabeth was shocked but she went downstairs. She knew that he was not going to take Sonny's threats well. Lila also came downstairs with Liz. She knew that Jason had to hear from experience that it would all work out. Maximus, opened the door and he was happy to see Jason still in the same spot.

Liz sat down next to him and held his hand. He was crushed and when Lila saw this she was madder than she had ever been with Sonny. Liz turned his face towards hers and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you Jason. I always have and always will. What Sonny did today just proves how low he truly is and that letting him take control like that is not worth it. I will go anywhere with you. I don't care if we must live on the run but I know that the five families will let you go. I trust Mr. Giambetti. I know that he can talk to the families and have them understand that you are leaving Port Charles and moving to Europe. You may visit Port Charles from time to time but you won't ever live there again. I know that you can protect us. Please look at me and let me know that you can hear me."

Jason heard every word that she said. He knew that she was right and that he had to get away or he would die. He would die inside and no one would be able to reach him. "I am so sorry. I don't want you to get hurt if you are with me. I do know that I love you and that we will get married. Once Maximus talks to the five families we will move to Italy. If you are scared, just tell me and I will let you go."

"I am not scared because I have you. I love you and we will be fine. We just need to leave this town behind and start fresh. Our families can come see us. We can meet them in other places. The only thing that will get us through is if we have each other. There is no other way around that."

Jason looked and saw his grandmother. She looked like she wanted to shoot Sonny herself. "Jason, I am so proud of you. The two of you are perfect for each other and even though I will miss you, I know that you will be better off far away from here. I am going to get settled in the next room. Just wash your face and get ready to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. Elizabeth is your second half. I know that and you know that. Just be happy and I promise not to do anything stupid." Maximus then helped Lila into the next room. Elizabeth went back upstairs and got ready to walk down the aisle with Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Jason had decided to go back to his old name so he would be a Quartermaine again when he got married.

Elizabeth tried to freshen her face but she was still a little upset from what Sonny did to Jason. Emily looked at her best friend and realized that after her brother married Liz then she would ask what happened.

Emily took her place on the stairs and started to go down them when the music played. Jason was standing there with his brother AJ, waiting for everything to start. Emily walked over to her place and then the music changed. Elizabeth and Alan were ready at the top of the stairs and when the music started playing they descended the stairs. Alan checked to make sure Elizabeth was okay and she gave him a smile. They walked down the aisle to her future husband.

The minister started with a prayer. Emily and AJ both said something about love and marriage. Then it was time for the two of them to recite their vows. "I, Elizabeth will always love and be faithful to you, Jason. It seems like I have always loved you and I am not even sure when it started. You are like a breath of fresh air and you always know how to make me smile. When life gets rough, we take off on your motorcycle and all our cares just seem to vanish. I trust in you because I know that you will always have my back. I have faith in our love for each other, now and in the future. We have so much to look forward too. I know it will be hard to leave our friends and family but we will have each other. I promise you that from today and in the future, I will always love and believe in you."

Jason had a few tears in his eyes, but he was not the only one. "I, Jason take you Elizabeth to be my wife. I promise to take care of you and love you from today and forever. You have been a part of my heart and soul since I first tried to save you in Jake's. When we took our first ride, I knew that we were meant to be. You have saved my life and pushed me to be a better person. You make me smile and you have a way that just touches my heart. I am sorry if I scared you earlier. I have some things to work out with leaving here but I know that no matter what, I will have your back and you will have mine. You are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing that I think about at night. You have enriched my life in more ways than you could ever know. Just know that I will be there for you whenever you might need me. I love you with all of my heart and soul."

They exchanged rings and the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Jason then proceeded to kiss his beautiful wife. "For the first time, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan Quartermaine."

The reception was great and the two of them got to dance the first dance. Sonny found Carly and brought back to the mansion. They allowed them in because the young couple was already married. There wasn't anything that Sonny or Carly could do to the married couple. Carly had a fit because she believed that Jason was her friend and that he should just be there for her. She didn't like the fact that he got married to Elizabeth. She went over to Jason and started to cry. Carly then went over and slapped Elizabeth across the face. "You gold-digging whore. How dare you marry Jason. You know that his life is here in Port Charles working for Sonny. I will not allow you to live across the hall from us. You are going to get Jason hurt or killed. I don't understand why you think that you are good enough for him."

Just when Carly turned around to say something to Jason, Elizabeth grabbed a hold of Jason and gave him a kiss that knocked his socks off. She grinded herself into him and let everyone know that he was her husband and to back off. Sonny knew that Carly needed to leave because there were too many people there that would side for Jason and Elizabeth. "Carly, we need to go. I am sorry about all of this. I just wanted to prove something to her but I was wrong. I thought for sure that Jason wouldn't have gotten married. I am sorry about that Jason because now I will have to take you and your wife out. You can't leave Port Charles unless I say it's okay and I don't say it's okay."

Maximus then decided that the meeting was going to be that night. They were going to meet at the Gate House on the property. He started making calls along with both his sons. They all were going to meet at 10 o'clock that night. Jason didn't have to be there and of course, Sonny was not invited. He would find out after the couple left.

Maximus said his goodbyes to the young couple. "I will be here tomorrow morning and I will tell you whether they accepted your retirement. Once that is over, you are free to travel to Italy on my family's plane. There is plenty of room. Just have your parents send over anything that you might need to my place. Then we will check out your place in a few days. I will put you up at a nice hotel in Rome."

The Giambetti men went over to the Gate House. Elizabeth and Jason were ready to go to bed. It had been a long exhausting day and they needed their sleep. Elizabeth wanted to make love to Jason but she knew that he was still in shock by what had happened. The two of them laid in each other's arms. "I promise that I will always keep you safe. I love you, Mrs. Quartermaine."

"I believe in you and I love you too, Mr. Quartermaine." The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Maximus was happy that the families could meet so quickly. "I am sorry about asking you to come at this late hour but I need to ask permission for Jason Morgan Quartermaine to be released from our services. He has not been happy since he got shot this past December. Sonny set his own man up to be killed so he could screw around with Jason's girlfriend. When Jason got shot, he went to get help from his boss and Jason found his girlfriend, Carly in Sonny's shirt. He then left the penthouse and almost died in the snow. Elizabeth who Jason just married, was the one to take him in and save him. Jason knew not to trust Sonny. Jason has promised to leave Port Charles and move to Italy. His grandmother has given the newlywed couple a villa in Tuscany. He promises to keep all his secrets and not tell anyone. He also promises not to go into the life again. Tomorrow, I will tell both Jason and Sonny what has been decided. I just think that we need to let this young man go."

The families conferred and decided that Maximus was right. Jason could leave Sonny and move to Italy. Jason and his family would be under Maximus's protection. Maximus thanked the families and everything was done by 10:30 that night.

Max and Milo knew that they would have to go home because Sonny would take it out on them because their father helped Jason leave. Everyone then headed for bed. The next morning, Maximus talked to both Jason and Elizabeth. He told them that the five families had decided to let them go and that Maximus was protecting them and their families. Sonny was not going to be happy but that is the way things go sometimes.

Maximus had the plane ready to go in two hours. He was going to have to tell Sonny that Jason was released from his services and so were his sons.

Maximus was with his two sons when they reached the penthouse where Sonny lived. They knocked on the door and Sonny was shocked to Maximus and his sons there. "Sonny, I have spoken to the five families on behalf of Jason Quartermaine. He has been officially retired from the mob. He and his family will be under my protection. My sons are also coming back with me. I will find them their own territory. I just thought that I would let you know in person. Here is the paperwork to prove that Jason is a free man. His grandmother gave him a villa with a winery in Tuscany. You need to let him go and his wife. No threats and if you try to hurt him in some way, I will be forced to take you out. Do we have an understanding?"

"I don't agree with what has happened. I am going to the five families and get back what is mine. I don't believe that you have more influence than me. I know that this is a set-back for me, but I will get him back. You can keep his wife. She never got along with Carly. Thank you for coming and have a safe trip back to Italy."

Carly heard the whole thing. He couldn't believe that someone went over Sonny's back and now Jason was moving to another country. She was heartbroken. Sonny promised to have everything taken care of and that his wife would get what she wanted. Jason was not going to leave without saying goodbye to her. She decided the best thing for her to do was to go to the airstrip.

Jason and Elizabeth were packed and already on the plane. They were holding hands and inseparable. Carly came up to the plane but the guards would not disturb the young married couple. "I am sorry miss but the plane is going to be leaving in a few minutes. You need to go back down the stairs."

The flight was long so Elizabeth had slept almost till where they were staying. Maximus had a car bring the young couple to their hotel in Rome. "You are going to love Rome. Elizabeth, I will be excited to see the sketches that you will do while you are here. I see a big future for you and possibly your own gallery."

"Thank you Mr. Giambetti, for everything that you have done. I know that Jason respects you a lot but I just adore you and your sons. Max and Milo have always been nice to me. Thank you Mrs. Giambetti for having such a lovely family. I hope that one day, I can say the same about my children. I know that they love and respect both of you."

Jason shook hands with Maximus, Max and Milo. He gave a soft kiss to Mrs. Giambetti's face. Elizabeth gave them all a hug before getting into the car that was going to take them into Rome.

Five years later….

"Okay, mommy I need help. I want to go for a ride on my new pony, but daddy said, "no". He said I am too little. I told him that I was big enough."

"You know that your daddy is very smart. He has made this villa and his winery the tops in all of Tuscany. He also helped me create the art gallery that I have now. You are only three and you act like you are thirty. Just gave your dad some time and he will come around. You know, Jake that you will not be an only child for long. In two short months, you will have either a sister or brother. Your dad and I love you very much. You are one of a kind. We are hoping that this child is a girl. Then we will be blessed by having two adorable children."

The next few years, the family added on by having one more son. Jason and Elizabeth were now outnumbered by children but they wouldn't have it any other way. Audrey had been over to visit a few times and she loved her great grandchildren. Lila also come over to the villa but she stayed longer and she was the light of everyone. Emily had married Nicholas and they moved to Greece. It was easier for her and Elizabeth to see each other that way. The two of them were always going back and forth. The only time that Elizabeth seemed to stay in one spot long was when the grapes came in and when she was having one of her shows. Elizabeth usually timed it so it was about the same time. Jason had a great life and he was so much happier than when he worked for Sonny.

Sonny and Carly were now divorced due to Carly not being able to shut up about Jason. She knew that Elizabeth was wrong for him and that she was the only one who could make him happy. She tried twice to go to Italy but she never made it on the grounds. Jason would have someone looking out for her and stop her before she got near Elizabeth or his children.

Sonny retired and went to his island to live. He was not allowed to go back to the US to get his territory back. That was now in the hands of another family. Sonny was okay about it because he knew that he would never have to listen to his ex-wife complain about her love for another man.


End file.
